Topsy Turvy
Topsy Turvy (Or "Offhand," as he's called by other members of the Crazy Horse Gang) is one of three members of the Crazy Horse Gang. A pegasus stallion with a wing issue, he was sent to the surface for his own safety. Physical Appearance Topsy Turvy is a lithe, skinny stallion pegasus, with a deep blue coat. His wings form a gradient with his body, becoming lighter in color as they extend from his body. His yellow-colored mane is cut neatly, but radically, forming spikes in places, and his tail resembling a lightning bolt. His dark blue eyes gaze sadly. With his self-perceived lack of talent, he has failed to earn a cutie mark thus far. Weapons/Abilities Topsy Turvy possesses incredibly powerful wings; however, unfortunately for him, he is rendered incapable of using them. He cannot fly on command, and his wings will occasionally flare up and beat down powerful gusts all on their own, generally doing severe damage to his immediate surroundings. All manner of attempting to suppress his wings have failed thus far. Aside from this, he is only a decent fighter at hoof-to-hoof combat, only enough to defend himself from the odd monster while fleeing in terror. Personality Topsy Turvy thinks very lowly of himself. He constantly apologizes for making mistakes, especially if the mistake was any form of mischief caused by his wings. He spends more time apologizing for and cleaning up his problems than he does causing them, and he is oft to follow those that he wronged home to continue to try and make things up to them. This gives him the appearance of being emotionally desperate, which really isn't that far from the truth. Backstory Topsy Turvy, like many pegasi, was born in Cloudsdale. From a very young age, his condition with his wings had made itself known. For his own safety, his parents sent him down to the surface, where he completed his education in solitude. He was often poked at and made fun of for his condition, but when he found Perfect Balance sticking up for him, he knew that he'd found a friend, and he had to make it last. But it did not last. After their education together ended, the Crazy Horse Gang split ways, and Perfect Balance only sent notes to Topsy on occasion. He now travels the world with Cloudsdale as his hub, searching for ways to self-improve so that he can control his wings and keep his friends, amongst other things. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin After designing Perfect Balance and Psycho Soldier, I felt the need to create a pegasus to round out the group. Thus, Topsy Turvy was born. It started with a name I thought most fitting, and when I had to come up with a concept that made him interesting and different from other pegasi, and when I conceived the uncontrollable wings, I made that his theme. He was originally a lot more like the beloved Derpy Hooves in nature, but now I feel very comfortable about him being his own character. Category:Male Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army